Unit 6: The Global Cold War
Jenny Jung's version of the HW reading pgs 723-745 Ch.31 Western Society During the Cold War i believe these are basically the main points/review of this half chapter... u shouldve read it to understand these notes that i actually took for once in my life Decolonization… Eastern bloc Harry Truman-current US pres Iron curtain-division between free and repressed societies in Europe Cold war US vs Soviet Union Britian loses dominance power and is pressured by soviet 1947 US gives Marshall Plan-program of substantial loans designed to aid western nations rebuild from war’s devastation US has humanitarian motives to beat back communism by promoting economic growth Focal point was Germany-divided into 4 zones..later started to help it in order 2 oppose soviet (U.S. France Britain Soviet Union) 1948-East and West Germany along a tense heavily fortified frontier NATO north atlantic treaty org. 1949 by US to group most of western Europe powers and Canada in defensive alliance against soviet aggression In response, Soviet-Warsaw Pact among eastern Europe satellites-nuclear capability US tried to allow rearmament of Germany-and had vital negotiating leverage in the economic aid it offered including withdraw? After 1958 france becomes restive. US very military stable budget tho despite political party in power 1950-80s 1945 WEurope-extension of democratic political systems –modification of nation state rivalries within Europe –commitment to rapid economic growth that reduced previous social/gender tensions War defeated fascism Christian Democratic Front Merged German’s 4 zones into Federal Republic of Germany (west) Italy-constitutional democracy..*parliament spainand Portugal too from authoritarian, semifascist constitutions(death of strongmen) Women’s voting right spread WELFARE STATE Need new programs to reward lower classes for their loyalty and to reduce the impact of economic equality Britain’s Labour Party/ Italy and France-communist-socialist-christian democrat coalitions Set up new gov in economic planning and social activity (ie medical family care, gov housing b/c of war) tho it didn’t rearrange overall structure EXPENSIVE enlarged bureaucracy , channel tax monies, Technocrat (new beauracrat of engineer/ economics/devotion to power of national planning) *1960s Civil right protests/ student protests/campus unrest-bc of involvement in Vietnam war /materialism of society /stodginess of welfare state Feminism-economic rights n dignity of women /environmentalist movements Green Movement 1970-signaled new political tone, hostile to uncontrolled economic growth (germany coat&ties) Margaret Thatcher/ Ronald Reagan cut cost of welfare state to promote free enterprise/ reduced its impact ……….postwar gov. in west *nations of the low countried and italy were linked…idea to tie german economic activity to an international framework so nation’s growing strength wouldn’t again threaten European peace 1958 (W. Germany, France, Italy, Belgium, Luxembourg, Netherlands) set up European Economic Community, Common Market, European Union.- to creat single common entity across national boundaries Tariffs reduced, free movement of labor n investment In Brussels, common market set up court system to adjudicate disputes and prevent violations of coordination rules-administered development fund to spur economic growth in laggard regions. S italy and w france Obstacles were france-germany quarrels over agriculture policy..france seek more payment to farmers selfinterest Advisary International Department(direct vote)-dismantled exchange barriers between member states(economic Unity)euro. Britain joins..No nationalist tension, w. Europe diplomatically placid-focus on division between communist East and semicapitalist west (longest period of Internal Peace) Economic Expansion-many steady proportional annual changes improvements-rising Agriculture, factory, peasant labor despite some go to service sector leisure industry *labor shortage (immigration) from SEurope, then Africa, ME, Asia Unprecedented economic growth and low unemployment huge incomes Vacations/ ads/ ownership of consumer goods/ shopping malls Immigrants-guest workers, racism, discriminated/segregated by police/employer, unstable employment, low wage 1990s slow economic growth increased unemployment n economic inequality increased, Canadavs Quebec Canadaand US signed free trade agreement U.S. Australia New Zealand-defense pact 'HW for 2/12/10 Ch. 31 Western Society and E. Europe in the Decade of the Cold War p. 132- 745' - Nuclear testing is being done in by the U.S. and Soviet and later others - The U.S. using the Marshall Islands contaminated a Japanese fishing boat killing and injuring people caused outrage - Church groups, Japanese, women, African and Indian protest. Australia and New Zealand protest using the Pacific, Egypt and the Middle East protest using the Sahara. - Leaders said the communist were behind the protest (some used them) - This was banned - After WWII the Soviet Union was among the 1st to recover and rival the U.S. as a superpower - W. Europe bounced back w/o dominance - U.S. is very active in international affairs - In W. democracy gains vitality and consumer become wealthy as well - In E. Europe there is a desire for economic development + cultural change vs. superpower states - WWII leaves a lot destroyed in Europe, including homes, RR and bridges (mostly France + Germany) - Many are poorly fed b/c of transportation problems - Nazi Germany uses forced labor and has boundary changes= refugees - Post war weakness of Europe = nationalists in colonies - Most major effects of war is Cold War and Decolonization Europe + Colonies - Brit goes back to Malaya and Dutch to Indonesia to fight against nationalist - Cost was too great so they gave independence - France tried to keep it Vietnam areas, had to stop fighting in 1954 - France tried to keep Algeria, settler and military fought nationalists but stopped when Charles de Gaulle gave independence in 1962 - Kenya, Vietnam and Algeria were fought over - W. gov. still had culture ties, provided administration and military for former colonies - Ex. France + Belgium in Africa - W. also still took interest in economies b/c they could get resources - Settlers went home bitter - Egypt and France attack Egypt for Suez Canal - Decolonization didn’t slow economy Cold War - Soviet occupies Poland, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Romania, Hungary and built communist regimes= eastern bloc - Also went west - Got a piece of Germany = base near central Europe - Harry Truman is pres. he is bolder towards Soviet - Winton Churchill described this as the iron curtain between free and repressed societies - U.S responds by criticizing Soviet policy and denied reconstruction loans and bolsters Iran Turkey and Greece from communism, also has Marshall Plan giving money to aid the W. rebuilding - In Germany the two rivaled one another - Germany was divided into Brit, French, U.S., Soviet administration - 1st Soviet takes factories as reparation - W. rebuild Germany somewhat and stop Soviet influence in their areas, they try to create a stable currency, Soviet blockades Berlin, U.S> airlifts supply - End w/ an East and West Germany - U.S. creates NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) a defense against the Soviet by the W. -Soviet Union uses Warsaw Pact w/ its satellites - U. S. influences many - U.S. wanted Brit and France to spend more on military and accept similar force and weapon systems - U.S. can somewhat force this b/c it supplies economic aid and a nuclear umbrella of protection from communism - Soviet responds by funding and supporting communism in France and Italy - Right about now France pulls out of NATO b/c it is dominated by Brit and U.S. - U.S. has a major peacetime military - Some European states claim that their society has moved toward civilian values - Defeat in WWII fascism falls, the world turns to democracy, especially Christian Democracy which included moderate reforms - Germany (W) becomes Federal Republic of Germany a constitutional democracy, avoiding the problems of the Weimar Republic; women’s voting rights also become wider spread, even to Greece - Welfare State is created in Brit it was a way to reduce economic inequality and reward lower classes, it included economic planning and social activities -1948 modern welfare is in w. Europe - U.S.in Lyndon B. Johnson’s Great Society Program added to the New Deal included medical care for old and poor, Canada had an even greater medical insurance plan - includes unemployment and medical insurance like Brit New Labor Program, which provided free care with later small fees, family assistance, housing - This is expensive technocrats (bureaucrats w/ economic/engineering training are employed) with more bureaucracy in general; a lot of money is devoted to this - In this time there is campus unrest against Vietnam War, materialism, stodginess of welfare state (France almost has revolution) right for students but some are met w/ police repression, massive demonstrations against segregation, others are feminism, environmentalist - Green movement is against uncontrolled economic growth, some refused to dress formally - Later British Conservative and Republican Parties take control, Margaret Thatcher (Brit) reduced the welfare state b/c of cost, and in U.S. it was Ronald Reagan - To keep Christian Democratic movement = harmony - Marshall plan discusses tariffs; U.S. gets Germany rearmed and NATO membership - France and Germany coordinate to set up a new Europe, later included Low Countries + Italy - Links Germany economy internationally to stop it from growing too powerful - European Union is formed between W. Germany France Italy Belgium, Luxemburg and Netherlands it was originally called the Common Market/ European Economic Community - tariff among members reduced and tariff was set for the rest of world, encouraged free labor and investment - had a bureaucracy to oversee it in Brussels, a court system for disputes and violations and a fund for countries who weren’t developing as quickly ( S. Italy and W. France) , has an elected advisory parliament and eventually has a single currency: Euro - later Britain Ireland Denmark then Greece Spain Portugal Austria Sweden - Germany and France argues @ some points - Reforms in tech usage make Europe increase its production including agriculture, metallurgy and weaponry; less people were required to produce food and manufacture, amount of service workers increase - a shortage of workers = immigration - faced segregation, discrimination, low wages and unstable employment -many now have standard consumer goods: TV, car, shopping malls and supermarkets rise -1990’s economy slows - U.S. and Western Europe Show similar culture - although U.S. has a stronger racial issues, is more religious while European society was more free about sexuality - U.S. invests so much in Canada that it is limited - They do sign a free trade treaty and make the North American Bloc - In Canada Quebec wanted autonomy - Later constitution gives provinces more power o limit Quebec - Australia and New Zealand have a pact w/ the U.S.; support Korean War, Australia supported Vietnam War - These two trade more w/ the Pacific (mainly Japan by Australia giving raw materials) and immigration increases here “U.S. Century” - The U.S. was @ 1st reluctant to be an interventionist nation - Britain no longer had great control and the Soviets succeeded @ setting up communist govs in E. Europe - Truman promises support for free ppl resisting armed minorities or outside pressures - Plan 1st made to stop communist in Greece and Turkey later expands to Marshall Plan which would help W. economies - Republicans resist @ 1st until Czechoslovakia (1948) becomes communist - U.S. @ this point within is paranoid (internal communist conspiracies, ppl fired b/c of suspicion) - Gov policy changes: Defense Dep. Created in 1947 for military policy, CIA for espionage, Strategic Air Command (anti Soviet bombings) - U.S. w/ a U.N. mandate pushes back N. Korea from S. Korea invasion, new border is close to the earlier border - Eisenhower’s policy: contain Soviet Union by having large peace time forces, and alliances not just w/ the W. European NATO but w/ Australia, N. Zealand, S. E. Asian countries, and Middle E. To surround the Soviet Union - U.S. intervened in Central America against communists, toppled a Guatemalan gov, also intervened in Cuba but wasn’t successful but JFK was able to get Soviet missiles off of Cuba - Also intervened in S. Vietnam to stop communism, bombed communist N. Vietnam (1965) American troops were sent in, no real successes, antiwar protests were on college campuses - Nixon tried to expand war but the U.S. had a ceasefire drawn up and left Vietnam communist - U.S. military might is not effective against guerilla tactics - Chile socialist gov is stopped w/ U.S. aid - Under Reagan raids against terrorists in the Middle E., Grenada invaded, promoted new weapon systems - George Bush sent troops to Panama to get rid of dictator and had a W. and moderate Arab alliance against Iraq invading Kuwait - Clinton intervened in Balkans 'Mao and the Chinese Revolution- 2/09/10' Problems in China during this time : - No unity : - KMT and Chiang Kai-shek vs. Mao and the Chinese Communist Party : - Foreign Powers in Spheres of Influence : - Weren’t industrialized : - The roles of women were limited : - Overpopulation : - Writing system is difficult many are illiterate : - Mao fixes most of these problems with a high cost Mao’s Advantages : - Chiang Kai-shek was a nationalist but he was backed by foreign powers who were anticommunist. :: - His family including his wife Madam Chiang Kai-shek did steal some money from the efforts against the communist. :: - They are also undemocratic and would not do much for the peasants. The KMT represents the rich. Mao has more support because he appeals to the peasants : - He has more people : - He and the communists are backed by the nearby and strong USSR : - He has experience as a guerilla fighter against the Japanese - He defeats the KMT (and foreigners) in the Chinese Civil War and storms into Beijing - His propaganda includes getting rid of colonizers and becoming communist appealing to many How he fixes problems : - Unity: he is respected and revered by all : - Illiteracy: he simplifies Chinese characters : - On a people’s commune (a collective farm) everyone must work together, women now are less limited to being housewives : - In the Great Leap Forward agricultural products created on the peoples’ commune are sold and the money goes into industrialization :: - In backyard furnaces metal objects are melted and produce only worthless scrap metal :: - 1958 Famine is a result many die (the Chinese gov censors this) - Today western govs. criticize China’s gov. but is it any wonder that the western govs. aren’t trusted as they have proved to be dangerous 'Division of Germany and the Cold War in Europe- 2/11/10' - After WWII much of the world needs to be reconstructed - U.S. launches Marshall Plan that gives money to W. European countries that aren’t communist or fascist (like Spain) - Satellite states of the Soviet Union under Stalin don not take this money but make a defensive pact with the USSR called the Warsaw Pact - U.S. and other Atlantic countries create another defensive pact called NATO '(North Atlantic Treaty Organization) - These two groups do not fight in a major active “hot” war but '''superpowers '(leading world powers) of each (USSR and US) has nuclear deterrents and fight a '''Cold War - creates Mutual Assured Destruction (if ever there were a war, they would be able to totally annihilate each other) (the acronym for this is MAD) - After WWII @ the Yalta Conference the Big 3 (Roosevelt , Churchill and Stalin) determine what will happen to the war torn nations, they meet again at Potsdam they decided reparations paid, and divided Germany - Before they had met @ Tehran to determine how to fight Nazi Germany - The Big Three believe in Realpolitik (they do not focus on ideology but practicality) they had deals although their beliefs were different, they had deals where Stalin wouldn’t support communists in countries given to the other and the opposite of this (ex: Greece, communists here that had proved a formidable force weren’t aided when they tried to have a communist revolution) - Not all communist states looked to the USSR (ex: Yugoslavia, led by Tito a communist was able to act mostly independent of Stalin) 2/22 East Asia ch.34 p810-837 J2's version intro: Yun Ruo Pacific Rim Taiwan vs China 1945 Japanese Recovery- in shambles/destroyed by WWII but it could reestablish a vigorous economy quickly. US took opportunity to westernize japan and demilitarize it-police decentralized-officials removed-political prisoners releases -promoted democracy-no shintoism-emperor just another symbolic figurehead-(traditional)education-get rid of japan nationalism in txtbks Korea-worse- South-Republic of Korea/North-People's democratic republic of korea (soviet dominated) - became stalinistic communist -Kim Il Sung SKorea-Syngman Rhee-nationalist-developed parliamentery institutions but wit authoritarian tone North attack South to unify korea themselves-Truman of US helps South Korean War- general MacArthur, allied forces pushed NK back- stalemate till 1953 when agreed on armstice US and SK mutual 1954 defense treaty- provided economic aid to prevent starvation in ravaged land of korea Stability in other Asian countries USA help taiwan too Hong Kong returns to China in 1997 not as british colony in 1980s agreement Japan-distinctive poltics and culture????? good economy factors-MANY exports and were HQ/active gov encouragement/Educational Expansion/Foreign Policy/ tob continued.. 'HW for Monday 2/22 (p. 810-837 Ch. 34 East Asia)' -Yun Ruo had a good life as the son of Liu Shaoqui, as a good student he was able to further his studies in Russia and was able to avoid the Great Leap Forward campaign that had turned intellectuals into laborers; however he was later persecuted during the Cultural Revolution (1967-1970) - He had fallen in love w/ a Russian and as Russia was now being declared anti-revolutionary by the Chinese gov. his romance was used against his father, he couldn’t marry his love and their letters were confiscated but eventually reached the government, Jiang Qing (Mao’s wife) declared him a spy he was convicted of treason in a so call people’s court and spent 8 years in prison, released in 1974 in the end of the Cultural Revolution he was left unstable and died later of a lung disease caught probably in prison - Nations in the Pacific Rim post WWII were facing trouble, Japan’s civilian pop. Faced disease and starvation and much of it was destroyed, other countries like China, Vietnam and Korea had civil wars - In 1949 The Communist Party had control of China and the KMT fled to Taiwan, but the communist would continue to persecute so call spies - By the 1980s the countries of the Pacific Rim (Japan, Korea, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, Malaysia) had become developed and are becoming economic and political world powers - China and Vietnam have recovered from civil strife and foreign occupation, China is now a global economic power and Vietnam is has is slowly opening to the world East Asia and Post War Settlements New Divisions and the End of Empires - Korea was divided into N and S the former was controlled by Russia the latter by the U.S. - Taiwan was given back to China when it was still ruled by the KMT and Chiang Kai-shek - U.S. took back the Philippines but promised later decolonization in exchange for military bases - European powers took control of colonies in Vietnam, Malaya and Indonesia - Japan was occupied by the U.S. that tried to make changes that would prevent military aggression - In a decade the Philippines, Indonesia and Malaya were free - China became communist and Taiwan was ruled by Chiang Kai-shek and the KMT - Korea had a war between the N and S and is still divided Japanese Recovery - Japan of 1945 was in bad condition: cities and factories were burned, people where impoverishes, shocked by defeat and devastated by bombs and the atomic bomb - However, it recovered quite quickly - The American occupation gov led by Gen. Douglas MacArthur disbanded the military, decentralized the police, removed officials and promoted democracy by giving women the right to vote, encouraging labor unions and abolishing state religion (Shintoism), also had economic reforms: broke up landed estates for small farmers, and got rid of the materials of the zaibatsu companies (which later became powerful again) - New Constitution: parliament becomes supreme governing body, civil liberties, gender equality, military forces were abolished, and emperor is a figurehead can no longer claim divinity or political power but Japanese values were in some laws ex. There were obligations to the elderly - Many of the Japanese were anti-military; this role was done by U.S. troops who had bases here although the occupation ended in 1952 - Because there were political parties/ a parliamentary system before the government worked well, two moderate parties in 1955 merged into the Liberal Democratic Party that had a monopoly in the gov into the ‘90s Korea: Intervention + War - Korea was to become an independent state but as the Cold War begun the U.S. and USSR couldn’t agree on unification and the U.S. sponsored the S Korea aka the Republic of Korea, the USSR helped create N. Korea aka the People’s Democratic Republic of Korea - N. Korea was headed by Kim Il-Sung whose reign emphasized the power of the leader 9Stalin-like) - S. Korea was headed by Syngman Rhee and aided by U.S. military, it was parliamentary but authoritarian - In June 1950 the N attacked the S to force unification on their terms the U.S. under Truman had the UN sponsored mostly American troops serving under General MacArthur pushed back N. Korea, China sent people to fight against the American troops close to their border, there was a stalemate until 1953 when a new administration created an armistice - N Korea continued its isolationist, 1 leader, authoritarian rule and the S. Korea and the U.S. had a defense treaty in 1949, gained better weaponry and got U.S. economic aid, its gov is still authoritarian and ruled by military leaders - There are still problems between the 2 Emerging Stability in Taiwan, Hong Kong and Singapore - From 1946 to ’48 the Communist Party of China’s armies were winning against the KMT so the KMT moved to the newly conquered Taiwan, an island that couldn’t be reached by the navy-less communists -The Taiwanese people had to deal with a new leader and a large military force - In 1955 and 1958 communists bombed Taiwan controlled islands Quemoy and Matsu - The U.S. backed up Taiwan and got communist China to fire on alternate days when U.S. wasn’t supplying these islands, China later agreed not to attack Taiwan and both bombarded the other with propaganda leaflets - Taiwan got U.S. aid - Hong Kong remained a British colony until the 1980s and in 1997 Britain agreed to give to China; Hong Kong got more autonomy and sometimes had a huge Chinese pop. B/c of people fleeing from communist China - Singapore had a British naval base until 1971, after Britain gave up on being an East Asian power, it became independent in 1965 Japan, Incorporated Japan’s Distinctive Political and Cultural Style - Japan had no shifts in political party control (Liberal Democratic Party had control since ’55) and leadership changes were discussed among the elite - This is similar to the oligarchy of the Meiji Era and Japan in the 1920s - Political unity was also kept by the party’s being willing to consult leaders of opponent parties about laws; also the ‘70s and ‘80s were prosperous until the late ‘80s where some LD leaders were accused of corruption - The state controlled the gov (set up production and investment goals, promote investment and discouraged imports) = Japan’s nickname of Japan, Inc. - Gov also promoted birth control and abortion to slow pop. Growth - Japanese culture was preserved (styles in poetry, painting, tea ceremonies, flower arrangements, Kabuki Theater and No theater) - Emperor on New Year’s had a poetry contest; masters of traditional arts were treasured - Painters & architects would use international style but would add traditional elements; the same was done to music - Intellectuals had used art and lit to protest change - Ex. Hiraoka Kimitoke aka Yukio Mishima wrote controversial dramas and novel and was a nationalist, he enjoyed having western contacts but then began to hate their ways until in ’68 he created a private army to restore Japanese ideals, he committed ritual suicide in ‘70 The Economic Surge - Japan had rapid economic growth having a total national product greater than many countries combined; they lagged being some Western countries like W. Germany but grew @ around 10% a year - Manufactured were noted not b/c of their output but also quality - Why was there economic growth? Edu. expanded, almost all capital went to investment in producing tech, as the U.S. protected it, labor unions didn’t hamper productivity, there was company loyalty in social activities, managers took in employee suggestions, and lifetime employment was ensured, there is more willingness to follow group decisions and less on individual wants, more for productivity and less on personal profit, corporate bureaucrats didn’t change firms much = concentrated on their own company - Also didn’t have a great leisure life - Japanese women focused on domestic duties and child rearing, the feminist movement was limited - TV game shows were only superficially similar to American TV; losing sides were subject to something that would cause shame - Japan has few lawyers, fewer loneliness problems but more stress problems (b/c of university entrance tests), drinking is supposed to be more tolerated, geisha houses were accepted - Japan pop culture includes some American pop culture (baseball) - The Japanese gov promoted the use of chopsticks to keep a Japanese “identity” alive - The respect to the elderly was challenged b/c of the cost to support them which fell on families - Pollution became a problem The Pacific Rim: New Japans? - S. Korea’s gov was often in the hands of a political military leader, Rhee was forced out by student demonstrations, Park Chung-hee took power but was assassinated in ’97 by his intelligence director, another military leader took power, and in the ‘80s a conservative won a general election - Opposition was possible but many were jailed and while there was freedom of press this wasn’t given to publications from communist countries - There was economic growth from both gov aid and entrepreneurship; they were successful in cheap consumer goods, steel, automobiles and textiles b/c of updated tech, skilled engineers and low wages - Industrial groups (ex. Hyundai and Daewoo) were similar to Japan’s companies as they had political power - Hyundai was created by Chung Ju Yung who walked to Seoul to get his 1st job (from 150mi away) but by 60 he had 135,000 employees and many overseas offices, this company has built tankers for petroleum, housing units, schools, a technical college and a Tae Kwon Do arena, workers responded w/ 6 day work weeks 3 vacation days and had ceremonies when cars were shipped or tankers launched - B/c of the prosperity the pop. grew many emigrated and the gov began to encourage birth rate control - In the capital there was a lot of air pollution, rich and poor lived in the city I'll finish this ...eventually ....go to the home page of the AP Global Wiki and use the links as notes 'The Korean War–2/23/10' - The Japanese got control of Korea after the 1st Sino- Japanese War - Gets independence from Japan @ the end of WWII b/c Japan lost and was occupied by U.S. military and no longer has colonies or even a military to keep control - Russia wanted to dominate Korea to get a buffer state ( if there was a war the U.S. or another capitalist western power would have to defeat Korea to get to Russia, this is beneficial as it at the least weakens or gives Russia more time and @ the most defeats them) but the U.S.’s Truman Doctrine has the policy of containment of communism (stop the spread) - They also can’t fight the U.S. b/c they have nuclear weapons (and would cause Mutual Assured Destruction, destroying the world b/c the weapon of both sides are that great) - China however, does end up fighting against the U.S. in almost a proxy war for communism - The UN (United Nations) didn’t stop this b/c it wouldn’t really oppose the U.S. and the political atmosphere @ this time - The UN to get the U.S. to join by making it one of the 5 powers that could veto decisions that were made by the UN, theses powers were the victors of WWII, it included the U.S., Britain and France who were allies as well as China (who fought against Japan) and Russia, although the last two are communist their opinions didn’t matter, China’s seat was given to the U.S. friendly Taiwan aka the Republic of China (ROC) ruled by Chiang Kai-shek, Russia boycotted the U.N. b/c of mainland communist China not being given its seat - After WWII Korea isn’t doing well b/c of a famine caused by Japanese exploitation as a colony - The N. was ruled by Kim Il Sung (he puts a lot of money into military so people starve and rules as a dictator/authoritarian) - The S. was ruled by the U.S. backed Syngman Rhee (who would later be shown to be corrupt, stealing money from the gov, also his rule was somewhat difficult b/c he was of a different culture than the average Korean b/c he was Catholic) - The Korean War: - @ 1st N. Korea is winning and pushes the S. far towards the tip of the peninsula, the U.S. arrive and push the border almost to China, China gets involved and the border reaches around the 38th parallel, which is near the current border -Why would S. Korea join w/ the U.S. if doesn’t have similar policies (somewhat authoritarian state, but allows more freedom than the N. which constantly breaks human rights) Reasons Why: - It would become economically stronger (and it did with aid) - Would get more democratic rights - Women wouldn’t be as constricted by the Confucian system that gave women a subservient role Why it wouldn’t: - If U.S. military presence is protested you can be arrested/ killed - Leaders weren’t always so great or democratic, for example military dictators who were known to steal from the state had control, like Park Chung-Hee (president from ’61-’79) placed many under house arrest/ killed enemies, allowed only for the 1 polit. party he dominated and Chun Doo-Hwan who had protesters killed (they eventually struck back and forced him from office), these protesters included student who were protesting the rule of the military and is known as the Kwangju Massacre 'Gandhi and Non-Violence- 2/24/10 ' Review: Major Events in India - Indus River Wally Civilization: Harappa (in modern day Pakistan) - Aryan invasion brings the caste system and the Vedas, the basis of Hinduism - 1st major empire: Maurya (Mauryan) Empire - Important Ruler: Ashoka, who converted to Buddhism - Next Empire: Gupta Empire that ended along w/ other classical civilizations around 600 AD (began in 300) - Chandragupta, a, ruler, reasserts Hinduism - Next Empire is the Delhi Sultanate (Persian speaking Muslims) - 1500-1700s Mughals have control - Babur, a central Asian is the 1st ruler - Another is Akbar (the Great) who was tolerant of other religions, he married a Hindu and got rid of Jizya also tried to create a new religion - Last great emperor was Aurangzeb who wasn’t tolerant he brought back the Jizya tax and fought against the southern Hindu Empire led by Shivaji known as the Maratha Empire - Toward the end of the Mughals the Portuguese (Vasco de Gama) and the French began to have influence) - 1757- The British beat a Bengali prince and his French allies, the British East India Company had control over India now - In 1857 was the Sepoy Mutiny, the Sepoys were beaten and the British Crown began to control the subcontinent, their rule is known as the British Raj (ruled from 1857-1957) Indian Independence - The Indian National Congress wanted independence - Ex: The Amritsar Massacre in 1919 (peaceful demonstrators killed by General Dyer and his troops), the 1930s Salt March led by Gandhi against British mercantilism, the Quit India (1940s) movement led by Gandhi and Nehru that used nonviolence to expose the truth force aka satyragraha 'that the Indian weren’t savages as the white man’s burden claimed but the opposite was true, they used noncooperation aka civil disobedience - They broke laws that were unfavorable and when they were punished they got the sympathy of the media which would get more people to support them - MLK (Martin Luther King Jr.) used this method - Nehru gave the independence speech from the Red Fort, a place used by the Mughals - When they were independent they used non alignment to get support from Russia and the U.S. - Now the world’s largest democracy - But has state run capitalism, the gov rose the tariffs to boost the economy and also gave money to capitalists to strengthen their businesses (aka ISI, Import Substitution Industrialization: substitute imports by industrializing own country), however b/c of the lack of competition the goods are relatively low quality ex. the Hindustani Ambassadors, a type of car - Nehru’s daughter '''Indira Gandhi '(the last name was taken from a man she married, she kept the name probably due to its popularity) was in power for some time, she had the Green Revolution created that successfully increased India’s output of agricultural products, before there was often shortages, she was later 'assassinated '''because she ordered the military to get rid of Sikh separatists in the party that were getting weaponry, the weapons were being stored in the Golden Temple (Sikh religious site) and many innocent people were wounded/killed as the temple was stormed on a holy day, two Sikh bodyguards of hers shot her 'The Partition of India and Communal Violence Revolution – 2/25/10 - India is the world’s largest democracy b/c of its mostly nonviolent want for independence - Nationalism in India was relatively new b/c before the British it was divided by ethnicity, religion and language - However, India was divided into Muslim and Hindu areas (Pakistan, Bangladesh and India) supposedly b/c the Muslim minority wouldn’t have a fair voice in the gov - Gandhi was against this separation and even when the Ottoman Empire was being divided he argued that the office of the caliph should be kept, ironically, Ataturk wanted it abolished b/c he didn’t want another leader contesting his power - Muhammad Ali Jinnah, Muslim League leader, did want India partitioned b/c then he had a chance of ruling, and he did rule Pakistan for some time (@ the time there was two Pakistans the western was known as west Pakistan and is still called Pakistan today but the eastern is now know as Bangladesh) - A war was fought between the two Pakistans (East Pakistan- West Pakistan War) b/c they were divided geographically and by language, Pakistanis speak Urdu and Bangladeshis speak Bengali, India aided Bangladesh so India and Pakistan did not have a great relationship, they fought about Kashmir that joined India but was asked for by Pakistan and Punjab is divided by them The Partition - 10 million people were moved, mainly because they were afraid of communal violence (violence between two religious communities), many people attacked others because if they leaved they could take their property and they would have less competition, also Gandhi who called for peace had been assassinated, there is no voice to stop them - Examples of communal violence: Ghost Trains, people went by RR to move but an opposing party would board before leaving, killed everyone and dead bodies would arrive, some women were kidnapped and put into sexual slavery but the government wouldn’t accept them because they were not Muslim or were not Hindu and were sent to the respective country they would have belonged to with nothing - Pakistan was aided by the U.S. b/c they were nonaligned and did better than Bangladesh - There was a war between India and China but India lost b/c the Chinese military was stronger (probably b/c of their different ways of becoming independent) - Rabindranath Tagore was a Bengali poet who won the Nobel Prize in Literature, he supported Indian Independence and Gandhi 'The Birth of the Apartheid State- 3/1/10' - Eastern Africa: : -Geography (Mountainous in Ethiopia, mostly Savannah aka the Serengeti, has Lake Victoria, and Mt. Kilimanjaro) : -Population (Swahili people- mixed of African, Arab, Indian b/c of trade, and Bantu) : -Religion (On the E. Coast Islam, Ethiopian Christianity and Animism) : -Outside Influences (The Swahili Trade w/ the Arabs and Indians using the monsoon winds) - Western Africa: : -Geography (Rainforest in the S. Dessert in the N), Population (Mainly Bantu) : -Religion (Christianity on the coast, Animism inland and Islam near the Sahara Desert) : -Outside Influences (Slave Trade either Trans-Atlantic or Trans-Sahara) - Southern Africa: : -Geography (Mediterranean/ more temperate climate) : -Population (around 10% European- mainly Dutch Boers, minorities of Indians- from indentured servitude and African) : -Religion (Christianity mostly Dutch Reform Church) : -Outside Influences: (Was used by Europeans as a top on the way to India) - Cecil Rhodes : - Owner of DeBeers a diamond company : - Personally owned what is now Zimbabwe and Zambia : - He named it Rhodesia : - Wanted to create a RR going from Cape Town (S. Africa) to Cairo (Egypt) :: - This was impossible b/c Africa wasn’t as developed (not even a much as India), land was sometimes damaged/ destroyed and Africa was almost never exclusively controlled by 1 country - S. Africa : - Dutch settlers (Boers) arrived in the 1600s : - They speak a language called Afrikaans (similar to Dutch) : - They fought 2 wars of independence vs. the British in 1877 and 1899 which they lost (Britain is very powerful, they are no match) : - They lose and in the Great Boer Trek they move more N away from Cape Colony : - S. Africa got independence in 1919 - Other places that got self- determination were European settler colonies like New Zealand, Australia and Canada (reeks of racism) - In name though they are part of the commonwealth - B/c they were independent they now feared African rule so they create the apartheid system to keep the people apart (like segregation in the U.S.) : - It is a system based on race - The Boers took 90% of the best land and had Africans live on reserves for each “tribe” (like Native American Reserves) - But they need these people for labor so a pass system is created where a pass that shows race and must be stamped properly by employer so Africans and other non European groups could travel - The African National Congress worked against this - Indian National Congress based of it - Led by Nelson Mandela in jail from (1963-’90) - Group was initially more nonviolent as in the 1960 Sharpeville Massacre people (mainly ANC) burned their passes and hundreds unarmed protesters were killed by police - Later had a guerilla force called Umkhontowe- Sizwe (Zulu for Spear of the Nation) - There was also segregation like White only beaches - In 1993 apartheid ended - After Africans got control they got rid of nuclear weapons (only country to do so) 'The Mau Mau – 3/2/10' -Major Points about East Africa : - 15 million yrs ago: Humans emerge from the Great Rift Valley and was discovered by Mary Leaky (it was called Lucy) : - 2000 BCE: Bantu Migrations (they were from the W) : - 500 BCE: Axum Empire and Christian Ethiopia : - 1000 CE: Islam spreads (affects Swahili culture from the Indian Ocean trade) : - 650-1900: E. African slave trade w/ the Middle East (mainly) : - 1498: Portuguese sail around the coast (create Fort Jesus) : - 1730: Fort Jesus is conquered by the Omani Arabs : - 1880s: Scramble for Africa : - 1919: Self-determination was promised but colonies of the losing side of the war were redistributed (Germany had Tanzania but after war it was given to British) : - 1936: Ethiopia faces Italy in their 2nd war w/ one another (they lose) - Jomo Kenyatta : - From the Kikuyu tribe, was jailed before the Mau Mau uprising by Britain : - Becomes the 1st president of the independent Kenya - Why was it easy for Britain to get control? The Africasn weren’t united and they had lesser tech - Dedan Kimathi : - fought for Britain in WWII and when he returned to Kenya became leader of the Mau Mau which used a guerilla force that used Pangas (machetes) to kill Europeans and the African that helped them - Styles affected Pan Africanism (dreadlocks) - Kenya Declared a state of Emergency (Kenyan Emergency) - British forces often used torture to get info about the Mau Mau - Also forced the Africans into relocation camps (basically concentration camps) since they are guerillas and can hide among the people : - To supposedly protect them from the Mau Mau : - Reality: More hate towards the British - can’t be done to Asia b/c in Confucian philosophy land and ancestry are linked and must be revered - When the Mau Mau hid in the forest they were bombed (British would blame them for not being in a camp) - The British ended up leaving because of the great lack of trust between the two groups (them and the Mau Mau) and paternalism requires cooperation but they were being undermined JJs HW p 784-809 CH.33 Independence in Africa, the Middle East, and Asia 'Algeria- 3/3/10' Major points in N. African History : - 264 - 156 BCE: Romans conqueror N. Africa in the Punic Wars : - 406 CE: Roman Empire collapses : - 600 - 1500: Trans- Saharan Trade w/ mainly the Middle East : - 660 - 1750: Islam expands to Spain from N. Africa : - 1493: Reconquista (King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella get rid of the Moors (Muslims) who flee to N. Africa) : - 16th- 19th Century: Ottoman rule extended to N. Africa : - 1830: French take Algeria from the Ottomans : - 1911: Italy takes Libya : - 1919: Egypt gets independence - Why is N. Africa usually considered separate from the rest of Africa? : - It’s culturally separated by the Sahara and relates more in this aspect to the Middle East and Arabia - In the 1960s Algeria gets freedom - The French had poorer people settle Algeria (called the Pied Noirs), other people there were Arab and Afro-Arab mixed - These people (Afro-Arab+ Arabs wanted to be free) the FLN '''(Front de Liberation Nationale, French for National Liberation Front) fight the Pied Noirs who respond by putting the others into concentration camps - The '''FLN : - Algerian independence movement, used guerilla tactics like bombing French civilians : - Leader was Ahmed Ben Bella; he later became the 1st president : - Although what the FLN did was harsh so was what the officials did, they fought fire w/ fire - In the Capital of Algeria, Algiers, in a special quarter like concentration camps (called the Casbah) the Arab Muslim population is forced to live - French troops patrol the city and use torture on FLN suspects and make people based on race show their ID, the W loses credibility (struggle is called the Algerian War of Independence) 'Military Rule and Corruption in Post Colonial Africa- 3/4/10' Major points in W. African History : - 700- 1500: Trans Saharan Trade (first w/ mainly the Muslim Empires and then w/ the Portuguese for salt with gold) : - 790- 1076: 1st Ghana Empire (wasn’t Muslim but animist) : - 1230- 1600: Mali Empire (Mansa Musa was a wealthy king from here who went to perform the Muslim Hajj) : - 1400- 1600: Portuguese explore a lot of the coast (Henry the Navigator) : - 16th to mid 19th Century: W African slave trade and triangle trade w/ the New World and Europe : -1880s: Scramble for Africa : - 1919 Winners of WWI take control of the Central Power’s colonies (German Cameroon, Togo and Namibia are given to Britain and France) : - 1940s: Leaders use their WWII military training to force independence Ghana : - was the 1st to become free : - was called the Gold Coast by the British : - Leader was named Kwame Nkrumah :: - was the 1st African ruler (1957) :: - Non aligned socialist :: - populist (got the name Ghana from an ancient kingdom more to the N, dressed in more traditional clothing, also sought to redistribute wealth) :: - overthrown in a U.S. backed coup while visiting Vietnam (b/c he threatened western businesses) : - Problems: country not industrialized (=poor economy), there is corruption in the gov, and tribal divisions caused conflicts Congo : - In the 1960s it became independent : - 1st ruler was Patrice Lumumba :: - nonaligned :: - had a western edu. :: - Democratically elected : - U.S. thought he was too close to the USSR and he was assassinated by the CIA (probably b/c he threatened their businesses) Mobutu Sese Seko : - got control after Lumumba, worked w/ the U.S. to assassinate him : - Corrupt military dictator (from 1960- 1997) : - stole billions : - Renamed the Congo, Zaire -Military coups in Africa remain a major problem Reasons African Independence was fought for : - Former colonial powers have been weakened : - Many had military training in WWII (now they can fight back) : - Western educated people wanted independence JJs HW p750-760 Ch.31 The West in the Cold War 'The Hungarian Revolution of 1956 -3/5/10' Major points in E. European History - 406: End of the Roman Empire - 330- 1450: The time of the Byzantium Empire (During this time the Christian Church has a schism dividing into Catholicism and Eastern Orthodox Churches) - 1271: Mongols sack Hungary - 1526: Suleiman the Magnificent (of the Ottoman Empire) conquerors E. Europe as far as Hungary - 1789: French Revolution - 1812: Napoleon manages to invade Russia but he ends up retreating - 1848: There are many revolutions but they fail, also Karl Marx writes the Communist Manifesto - 1919: New countries are created w/ their borders decided by the winners World War I - 1945: End of WWII, the Soviet Union is a superpower and influences many satellite nations, Germany has been divided into E and W Germany (partition of Germany), separated by the Berlin Wall, tensions between the superpowers, the U.S. and the Soviet Union lead Winston Churchill to say there is an iron curtain between the free world and communist world, this is true in Europe but on a worldwide scale it is capitalism vs. communism as both superpowers supported dictators - 1953: Stalin dies (b/c people were afraid to treat him), Nikita Khrushchev (Ukrainian) gets power - Gives the Desalinization speech in 1956 (also called the secret speech b/c it was directed @ communists) - Khrushchev in the speech says Stalin’s regime had many faults, he does this to gain the support of those who did not favor Stalin, and he could call his enemies Stalinists - Hungary has a Soviet backed leader: Matyas Rakosi, but Imre Nagy (reformist communist) wants to change the gov - They ended up fighting the USSR which invades (Soviet invasion of Hungary) as well as other Warsaw Pact nations - Czechoslovakia also tries to break away from the USSR during the Prague Spring; they were led by Alexander Dubcek a reformist - Why? They wanted the culture and freedom of expression of the west - Ex: Plastic People of the Universe, a psychedelic Czech rock group was a major part of this cultural dissent 'Indonesia and Nonalignment- 3/8/10' Major Facts about Indonesia -Religion: Islam is in the majority (Why? B/c Muslim trader dominated trade during the 1200s b4 this it was mainly Buddhist and Hinduism Ex: 9th Century Hindu Temple, Prambanan and Buddhist Borobudur Temple) - Contacts w/ other cultures: 1500s Dutch who wanted spice came here or passed near Jakarta to get to the East (Usually to China or Japan b/c they were the only people allowed there), 1200 Muslim Traders and China (Zhung Ho) - Population: 4th most populated country, largest Muslim country, ethnically Malay and Han and other Chinese ethnicity minorities (part of the Diaspora) - Geography: Archipelago (group of islands) Independence - Sukarno led independence against the Dutch and Japanese - 1st president - Leader of non-aligned movement - held a non alignment conference @ Bandung (Here the idea of the 3rd world was created, meaning those often poorer nations nonaligned w/ the West and U.S. 1st world or the Soviet Union and mainly Eastern Europe 2nd world) - U.S. feared that he was too close to China (he invited them) - Indonesia’s gov is democratic, their communist party is rather large b/c a country of voting poor peasants would favor communism, it was the largest in any noncommunist state - The Communist Party of Indonesia had participated in elections and had gov ministries - The U.S. CIA supplied the names of communists to the Indonesian Army that purged the party, Muslim militia also participated b/c communism advocated atheism - Why would the U.S. do this? It was near Vietnam, their communist party (Partai Komunis Indonesia) and pop. was huge, they were somewhat unconcerned about the 500 thousand suspected communist deaths b/c racism may have played a role - Suharto, U.S. friendly general ruled as a dictator until 1998 - He wasn’t a good leader b/c he did not allow, democracy, killed many and was corrupt staling a lot of money - These corrupt govs are can be referred to as a kleptocracy 'Nasser and Pan Arab Nationalism- 3/9/10' Major Points in Egyptian History : - 4000 BCE: Beginning of Nile River Valley civilization : - 2000 BCE: Middle Kingdom and the beginning of dynastic rule :: - achievements include: advanced astrology and math, the pyramids, hieroglyphics, papyrus and irrigation : - 641: Islam reaches Egypt during the Umayyad Caliphate : - 1517: Ottoman take control of Egypt : - Early 19th Century: Muhammad Ali Pasha, an Albanian, is installed as khedive. :: - he takes Syria from the Ottomans :: - tries to put down a Greek rebellion against the Ottomans :: - tries to Westernize the military and industrialize but this fails b/c he has no where to send the manufactured goods as there are many mercantilist colonial systems coexisting :: - also reform edu :: - modernized courts (uses French philosophy rather than Sharia law, Muslim law) : - 1869: Suez Canal built, commissioned by a French company, worked on by Egyptian and owned mainly by the British so they could reach India) : - 1882: Britain gets control over the canal : - 1919: The Egyptians seek independence and get only semi-independence (British army still here) Beginning of a Modern Egypt : - The Wafd Party goes to Versailles to ask for independence they are turned away, riot and revolution follow until the British grants independence on certain terms: the canal is theirs and their army can stay there, the Wafd agree and loses credibility : - The Free Officers Movement became strong and Gamal Abdel Nasser gets power in 1952 : - He becomes president :: - a leader of Pan- Arabianism (says that Arab countries should be united b/c of common language: Arabic, religion: Islam and ethnicity) ; this never really happens :: - he seizes the canal from the British b/c while trying to modernize they almost go bankrupt :: - he was non-aligned in the cold war and managed to unite Syria and Egypt called the United Arab Republic - Opposite of Pan-Arabianism is the Baghdad Pact where the U.S. becomes allies w/ Iraq, Iran, Saudi Arabia and Turkey which even allows the U.S to store nuclear weapons (near to the USSR!) : - He plays this off of the communists (the Czechoslovakian gov) to get weapons to take control of the Suez Canal (Suez Crisis) : - He does this to show anti- imperialism (also Egyptian Nationalism, to get a following) but is then invaded by Britain, France and Israel :: - this embarrasses the U.S. b/c they cannot look imperialist (by having imperialist allies) to get allies in the Middle East Nasser’s Successes : - Had control of the Suez Canal : - took Syria : - land reform by redistributing the land of mainly the old royalty (those w/ more than a hundred acres got the rest redistributed) : - above a certain income had to pay tax : - going to college guaranteed a job in the gov : - built the Aswan High Dam (w/ Soviet aid) across the Nile it created jobs, electricity, controlled flooding :: - but silt was stopped from going further south, the ecosystem was destroyed and Egypt had a debt to pay to the USSR Failures : - Pan-Arabianism did not work out mainly b/c the Arab countries usually lost to Israel especially after the Six Days War and October War where Arab nations banded together against and still lost to U.S. funded Israel : - Could not fix the economy b/c by using state planning, there is no competition or profit motive or getting better : - Since Egypt doesn’t have a large amount of oil, they couldn’t pressure western industrialized nations 'Review of Classical Persia- 3/10/10' - What is now Iran was a major part of Persia - Geography: The Empire was larger than present day Iran and was from the Tigris River (in the W) to Indus River (which is all the way in modern day Pakistan in the E); it was bordered by the Caspian Sea and Caucus Mt (in the N) and the Persian Gulf (S) - Location makes it great for trade and in classical times Silk Road trade gave the empire wealth and power - Classical Persia had 3 great empires Major Events in Persian History - 550-330 BCE: Achaemenid Empire begun under the leadership of Cyrus, other notable leaders were Darius I or Xerxes I, capital was Persepolis, nation had more modern religion than others of this time, Zoroastrianism which was founded by Zoroaster, it was monotheistic, believing in a god called Ahura Mazda, the officials tended to priests that understood astrology and math, the religion holds fire sacred, and the bodies of the dead are left to be picked clean by vultures, this Empire competed w/ the Greek and was eventually defeated by Alexander the Great and the Macedonian, he burned the Zoroastrianism holy book: the Avesta -224-642 CE: Sassanid Empire was large and on equal terms with the Roman Empire, survived the fall of the Roman Empire and fought in war against the Byzantine, fell as did other classical civilization in a combination of internal and external struggles - 636 CE: A Muslim Empire known as the Safavid Empire get power (it coexists w/ the Ottoman Empire), it is Shia while the Ottomans where Sunni Islam and the Safavid Empire - After the 4th caliphate (religious leader after the death of Muhammad), Ali a dispute arises over who should succeed him, the Umayyad get control although the Shia supported the descendants of Ali (as he was related to Muhammad and they believed he would be able to better understand the will of god), the Umayyad rule with a strict hand and @ Karbala Hussein, the son of Ali is killed - The majority of Shia are Twelvers that believe in Imams who are related to Muhammad as leaders, the 12th, al- Mahdi, disappeared (very long ago like only a few hundred years after the death of Muhammad), many like the Ayatollah claim power by saying they understand the will of the “hidden imam” and have influence - Islam appealed to many in Persia b/c a slave could be free if he joined it and if a man died the inheritance would go to the son that is a Muslim - Their strength was that they had a strong gunpowder army; the soldiers were kidnapped people (like Ottoman janissaries) - Capital was @ Esfahan - This cannot work in modern times - Britain and Russia want it put rather than fight during the Cold War they prop-up weak Shahs who claimed they understood what al Mahdi wanted - B/c Shahs were often weak rulers Britain was granted a monopoly on selling tobacco but this was protested/ boycotted under the leadership of an Ayatollah, they were eventually able to force the Shah to stop this 'Oil, Iran and the Shah- 3/11/10' Key Dates in Middle Eastern History - 5000-2000 BCE: River Valley Civilization in Mesopotamia (in the Fertile Crescent between the Tigris and Euphrates) called Sumer - 1696- 1664 BCE: The Babylonian Empire and Hammurabi’s Code -1st Millennium BCE: The beginning of Judaism -550-330 BCE: Zoroastrianism (In the Achaemenid Empire) - 1st Century: Christianity begins - 622-631: Muhammad and the beginning of Islam - 632-662: The 1st 4 Caliph (the first Caliphate, the Rashidun Caliphate) - 662- 750: Umayyad Caliphate and spread of Islam, was centered in Damascus, spread Islam W to Spain and E to India - 750- 1258: Abbasid Caliphate, capital was Baghdad, was the 1st real global empire b/c of its advanced tech (was a gunpowder empire) - 1258: Mongols sack Baghdad - 1299-1922: The Ottoman Empire - 1453: Ottomans conquer Constantinople, it becomes Istanbul Iran - Russia and Britain compete for Persia - It tries to reform and modernize - Pahlavi Dynasty gets control - The Shah (King) was Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi - He was pretty much a western puppet who wanted to westernize - forced secularization -ex: men had to wear hats and women couldn’t wear the veil but these demands weren’t useful to the average Iranian who was a poor peasant - Unlike Ataturk who was a war hero his secularization drew criticism/ opposition - The shah gave a concession of oil to the British, they owned the oil reserves - A real reformer was Mohammad Mosaddeq - was the nationalist prime minister of Iran who nationalized the oil (took from the western nations), in a U.S. backed coup by the CIA helping the Shah he was overthrown (1953) - He was not really communist but a nationalist as he wanted the profit to go to Iran - The shah regains power and get 50% of the oil profits (b4 just 10%) - He reforms edu, and redistributes land of those owning more than a village, orders military to teach reading/writing - He is still disliked by religious leaders b/c he is secular (and these ppl have more community ties) - Also works w/ Israel which every other Middle Eastern nation works against - Most of the money is spent on himself 'The Cuban Revolution J2 3/12' Major Points in Caribbean History : - Pre Columbian: Arawak and Caribs (Native Americans) live in these islands they fight each other : - 1492: Columbus, and the Columbian Exchange, he was hired by the Spanish and discovers Hispaniola : - 16th Century: Spanish Rule of the American/ Caribbean (used Ecomienda System) : - Mid 16th and 19th century: Start of slave trade, natives died out almost completely : - 17th century: British and French colonize the Americas and use piracy against the Spanish, British 1st sugar plantations begin on Barbados : - 1791-1803: Haitian Revolution (Slaves Rebelled) was the 2nd country to get independence and 1st African descendant dominated one, their 1st leader was Boukman and a major military leader was Toussaint Louverture, it was inspired by the French Revolution : - 1821: Bolivarian Revolution (Was in S. America but influenced the Caribbean) : - 1832: British abolition of slavery : - 1850s:7 yrs War : - 1898: Spanish American War, U.S wins and gets Puerto Rico, Guam and the Philippines : - 1914: Panama Canal finished : - 1930s: Dictator of the Dominican Republic, Trujillo, orders the killing of many Haitians (He was supported by the U.S) The Cuban Revolution : - Fulgencio Batista: U.S. supported anticommunist dictator of Cuba…; p well whadya know : - Fidel Castro leads an attack on Moncada barracks (1953); he is exiled to Mexico where he meets Che Guevara : - Che Guevara: an Argentine who was a failed revolutionist of basically everywhere (he went around everywhere even the Congo to spark revolution) except in Cuba when Castro took charge (Guevara was also killed in Bolivia by CIA in 1968) : - B/c he (Castro) and other revolutionaries wanted revolution on the Granma Castro 82 rebels sail back to Cuba from Mexico (1956) : - Most died and those who did survive like Fidel Castro, his brother, and Che hid in the Sierra Maestras (mountains), the government couldn’t attack them b/c by bombing them the peasants would get angry : - Castro was successful when Batista flees in 1959...no longer communist and did reforms to help the poor but was a dictator after all he was a military leader : - U.S. responds w/ an embargo they refuse to trade with Cuba b/c Castro nationalizes U.S. companies in Cuba, this pushed Castro closer to USSR : -U.S. then sponsors the Bay of Pigs invasion where CIA trained anti-Castro Cubans (exiles) attack Cuba and FAIL; Cuba gets even closer to the USSR - Castro’s Achievements: free healthcare, good literacy rates - Failures: No democracy, country impoverished - Next is the Cuban Missile Crisis- U.S. finds Soviet missile bases in Cuba, so Kennedy blockades boats, JFK and Khrushchev avert ALMOST nuclear war w/ a deal : - U.S. doesn’t invade Cuba and USSR removes missiles (and U.S. will move theirs out of Turkey) 'Military Rule in S. America- 3/15/10' Major points in Mexican History - Pre- Colombian: Mayan lived in Central America, followed by the Aztecs, their capital was Tenochtitlan, one of their rulers was Montezuma he was corrupt and was replaced by Cuauhtémoc who fought the Spanish conquistadors namely Hernan Cortes and his men who were successful b/c of their superior tech, and the Aztecs did human sacrifice earning enemies b/c they fought wars to get sacrifice victims, also many indigenous ppl died of small pox, successes of this civilization included a calendar and the pyramids, the Mayan had the same and even a writing system - 1521: Hernan Cortes and his conquistadors destroy Aztec civilization - 1810: Priest Miguel Hidalgo fights for the rights of the native people and leads a revolution - 1821: Father Hidalgo is killed by military strongman Agustin Iturbide - Mid 19th century: La Reforma begins led by Benito Juarez, a Zapotec Amerindian to reform the gov, also during this time was the Mexican- American War where military strongman/ Dictator Santa Anna lost and the N half of Mexico went to the U.S. - 1910-20: Dictator Porfirio Diaz was overthrown w/ the help of peasant armies run by Pancho Villa and Zapata, they do not end up ruling but were able to get their demands put into the new constitution which created the Ejido system, stopped the power of the Catholic church (ex. Priests can’t vote) but only 1 party the PRI is allowed -1930s: Lazaro Cardenas nationalizes oil and creates Pemex Problems in Mexico/ Latin America - Church/ big landowners were usually conservative and caused the development of further problems (ex. Discouraged birth control so there is a large pop) - Race determines social hierarchy - Lack of democracy - Foreign control of economy Military Rule - 1968 Olympics in Mexico City - African American winners of medals use the Olympics to show support for national liberation in African countries, they are stripped of their medals - Students protest @ Tlatelolco against the PRI running the gov, they are massacred (Tlatelolco Massacre) - All around Latin America govs that used to be more populist become dictatorial - Students suspected of being protesters/ dissenters were disappeared (A whole generation were executed by the gov these people are called The Disappeared) - This was called the Dirty War - In Argentina, Mothers of the Plaza de Mayo (an organization) is activists in seeking where their children (who were abducted) ended up Chile + Military Dictatorship - Soon Chile is the only democratic gov in Latin America; their major party was the Christian Democratic Party - However, Salvador Allende a socialist was democratically elected, he nationalizes copper (Anaconda Copper) - U.S. backed CIA supported military coup (1973) kills him, shows Latin America that democracy isn’t stable - Augusto Pinochet is installed as Chile’s dictators, he is pro-capitalist (has the Chicago Boys advise him), killed political opponents, ruled until 1990s, put on trial in Spain years after his rule b/c he had 4 Spanish citizens killed - The U.S. didn’t do so, although he trampled all over human rights, b/c having him tied brings the question of whether his supporters should be put on trial (U.S. figures) - In the 1960s-80s Latin America was run by dictators Falklands War - This ended in Argentina after trying to be nationalistic and gains pop support the regime fights w/ Britain over the Falklands Islands (Falklands War) and fail, losing all support, noticeably b/c the U.S. reputation here is that bad the U.S. doesn’t try to stop an ally from acting imperialist 'Civil Wars in Central America- 3/16/10' Major Events in Latin American History - 250-900: Mayans were in the Yucatan Peninsula, capital Tenochtitlan; their gov wasn’t civilized but a group of city-states, their achievements: Pyramids, calendar, astronomy, #0, writing system - 13th-16th Century: The Incan Empire was centered in the Andes Mts., capital was Cuzco, spoke the language Quechua, strong central gov built pyramids, temples, roads, Machu Picchu settlement terrace faming, empire was destroyed by Francisco Pizzaro who ransomed but killed their last king, Atahualpa - 14th- 16th Century: Aztec Empire, centered in Mesoamerica on Lake Texcoco, achievements: built floating gardens, irrigation had a sun god, empire was destroyed by Hernan Cortes, and last emperors include Montezuma and Cuauhtémoc -1492: Columbus discovers the New World, beginning of the Colombian Exchange and Spanish Rule - 1503- 1720: Ecomienda System was used, based off of system of the Reconquista, conquerors were given land and people who they would “protect” and “Christianize” while these people worked for them - 16th- 19th Century: Repartmiento system a chief gave a # men who would work for a certain # of days, was based off on Incan Mita system used to create public projects - 1821: Hacienda System is prominent, its similar to sharecropping which was based on debt rather than forced, Simon Bolivar frees S America from Spanish rule, and his ideas were inspired by the enlightenment / French revolution (spread to Spain by the Napoleonic War) -1898: Spanish American War, U.S. gets Cuba and Puerto Rico as well as other countries -1914: Panama Canal built Central America - Geography: An isthmus (surrounded by water on 2 sides), is thin @ Panama (reason why canal was created here), before Nicaragua was considered for the project, Afro-Caribbean ppl worked on the canal - Central America is diverse: the Garifuna (descendents of Arawak and African Slaves) migrated (forced to move) from St. Vincent to Belize - Banana Republics: Countries that depended on an export crop (like bananas!), examples include Guatemala owned by United Fruit, and one of the few democracies of this time was Costa Rica Guatemala Coup - (1954) Jacobo Arbenz Guzman elected is elected democratically, he is overthrown in a CIA supported coup, a dictator, Carlos Castillo Armas, is put in his place, this is done w/ some influence by United Fruit as land was being given to peasants, this land was owned by United Fruit but wasn’t being used (but fear of communism= overthrown if doing something somewhat communist) Nicaragua Revolution - Somoza, a dictator gets power after tensions over building a canal in Nicaragua to give to the U.S.; he is very corrupt even stealing international aid for an earthquake striking Managua - Sandinistas (Sandinista National Liberation Front) rose against him, they were named after Augusto Sandino who was against U.S. imperialism in Nicaragua (anti-canal), they were led by Daniel Ortega after freeing him from prison after guerillas took hostages of gov officials, were allies w/ Cuba, funded education and healthcare, influenced other revolution movements like in El Salvador and Honduras, they get power in 1979 and fought U.S. (during Pres. Regan’s time) supported contras (anti-revolutionaries) in the 1980s - U.S. embargoed Nicaragua and sponsored the Contra War Panama - U.S. friendly dictator Manuel Noriega drug running policies embarrass the U.S. that invaded (U.S. invasion of Panama) when he get out of control El Salvador Revolution - A military coup gave a dictator (Maximiliano Martinez) power, he has ppl massacred in El Mozote and some Christian forces (many who believed in Liberation Theology) like Oscar Romero and a group of nun was killed b/c they supported human rights, the military that did this was often U.S. backed 'Vietnam and the American War- 3/17/10' Southeast Asia (Indochina) important info - Religion: Mainly Buddhist, Theravada Buddhism neared to India (like Cambodia, its more traditional) and Mahayana which is traditional but less so (in Vietnam), Catholicism and Cao Dai (a syncretism religion between Christianity/ Buddhism and other religions) - Geography: Mountains in the center (called the Central Highlands) in the middle of Vietnam, the Mekong River in S. Vietnam and the very fertile Red River in N. Vietnam (gives 3 rice harvests a year) and rainforest jungle as it is relatively near to the equator - Major Outside Influences: Buddhism from India (spread to Cambodia, Burma and other areas), and from China @ 1st Chinese language/ writing influences, Confucianism and rice cultivation as it was a tributary state of China, also some Japanese influences when it was conqueror in WWII as part of the E. Asia Co-prosperity Sphere, also influenced by the French who were colonizer of Vietnam b4 the Japanese, they forced rubber to be planted causing a famine, French influences affect food Vietnam and Independence - Ho Chi Minh went to Versailles after WWII to ask for self-determination of Vietnam, this was denied; he fought the Japanese during WWII w/ U.S. help, as he was betrayed he becomes the leader of Vietnamese Communism - His communist group was called the Viet Minh/ NLF (national liberation front) and in the South was referred to the Viet Cong (means Vietnamese Communists) - General Giap (of the Viet Minh) defeated the French who wanted to re-colonize @ Dien Bien Phu - They were stopped from establishing complete control b/c of the U.S. belief in the Domino Theory (if one country became communist others would follow) they contained the Vietnamese Communism - How? @ The Geneva Accords @ the Geneva Conference after the defeat of the French the NLF must leave to go N, the U.S. promises eventual elections and a united Vietnam (this doesn’t happen b/c of the U.S. but by Viet Minh action) - S. Vietnam was led by a pro-American dictator named Ngo Dien Diem; he was un-democratic, corrupt, military and Catholic - Diem only gave aid to Catholic peasants earning him hate from other groups like Buddhists (one famous example of a protest done by a Buddhist include a man setting himself on fire to protest this gov) Vietnam War - The NLF used Laos and Cambodia to get to the S. to fight w/ Diem (called the Ho Chi Minh trail) - The N. builds Chu Chi Tunnels which are tens of thousands tunnels linked underground, they cooked, stored arms and had hospitals here (U.S. spied on them so they had this covered by the ground and foliage) - U.S. responded by using Agent Orange, a toxic (caused disease in veterans and deformities in children) and defoliant (no leaves= nowhere for NLF to hide) - U.S. also put people into concentration camps, which were called strategic hamlets '''so they could “protect” the Vietnamese from the NLF/ Viet Cong, U.S. created refugees and put them into camps - Areas outside of the hamlets were free fire zones that were bombed w/ napalm (jellied gasoline that burned the skin off of ppl) - Then in 1968 the '''Tet Offensive happened - NLF attacked every U.S. controlled S. Vietnam city - Commandos raided the U.S. embassy in Saigon and the imperial capital Hue, militarily the NLF suffered heavy losses and U.S. pop opinion changed to anti-war, newsman Walter Cronkite said the war wasn’t winnable - Why? It proved that although they were weaker militarily the people supported them (how else could they sneak inside) another example is the booby traps in the camps that were sprung only by soldiers '1968 and the French May- 3/18/10' Major Events in Modern Western Europe - 15th Century: Renaissance - 16th Century: The Reformation of the Church (Includes Martin Luther who was anti-indulgences and John Calvin who want to return to Christianity based more on the Bible) -18th Century: The Enlightenment (Important people include John Locke, Roseau, Voltaire and Montesquieu who spoke of human rights, rationality and government) - 16th-18th Centuries: Scientific Revolution (People include: Galileo, Kepler and Newton) - 19th Century: Industrialization and the rise of Nationalism after the Napoleonic Wars - 1914- 1918: WWI - 1930s: The Great Depression leads to the rise of authoritarian/ fascist states (Includes: the Portuguese gov under Salazar, Spain under Franco and Austria- Hungary under Dollfuss) - 1945: End of WWII, iron curtain (according to Churchill) has descended over Europe, Britain and France decline as world powers The Western World after WWII Militarily - Britain and France has declined as world powers (Proof: After the Suez Crisis although, they militarily won the U.S. had forced them to stop threatening Egypt, they could no longer do as they pleased) Politically - W. Europe is actually free/ is politically democratic - Major political groups were the Social Democrats that favored edu, women’s rights, healthcare and Christian Democrats that were usually Catholic - 1976: Democracy expands since Fascism in Portugal and Spain falls (Fall of Franco and Salazar) Economically - The Marshall Plan creates an economic boom in Europe (U.S. gave western countries financial aid) -They need workers as the economy expands (but the birthrate is low) so immigrants move in and get jobs, usually they come from previous colonies Religion- Social - Overall people became less religious - Women’s roles: now had greater edu/ professional opportunities, had more white-collar jobs (aka the service sector), job with a majority of women include teachers, nurses, and waitresses (Women’s movements, feminism, women’s liberation) - Pop. decreased (when women have more rights they tend to have less children, also Europe is mostly industrialized and poor peasants tended to have more kids) - 1960s: Sexual Revolution (sexuality/ displays of sexuality was more tolerated) b/c of the invention of birth control, this tapers off b/c of the 1980s AIDS epidemic - Media influence increases and the use of ads in TV creates a consumer culture Student Protest - Tet Offensive happens people protest the Vietnam War - In Mexico students protest @ the Olympics - In France protest began as a demand for co-ed dorms and got more complicated, students set up barricades after their leaders were arrested, also protested learning to become better @ war rather than for the ideas, also protested crimes against Algeria - These events are known as the French May of ’68 and were seen by ppl all over France thanks to TV - French workers support the students and strike in the French General Strike aka Solidarity 'The Cultural Revolution- 3/22/10' Key Events in Chinese History - 2000-1600 BCE: Early River Valley Civilization (Xia Dynasty) concerned w/ things that create a civilization and used irrigation - 1600-1046 BCE: Shang Dynasty, successor to the Xia known for the use of oracle bones, writing system and used irrigation - 1046-220 BCE: Zhou Dynasty, created the dynastic cycle idea, during this time was the beginning of different philosophies - 700-220 BCE: Within the Zhou Dynasty, this era is called the 100 Schools of thought b/c philosophies of Legalism, Confucianism and Daoism were created - 500 BCE: Confucius, his ideals would affect civilization for years to come -221- 206 BCE: Qin Dynasty led by Qin Shi Huangdi, 1st emperor of both river valleys (Yellow and Yangtze), strong centralized gov, was Legalist and destroyed Confucian artifacts (called Great Confucian Purge), built terracotta warriors - 206- 220 CE: Han Dynasty, a classical civilization coincided w/ the Roman Empire -618- 907: Tang Dynasty: Golden Age, restore silk road, trade w/ Islamic civilizations, famous for literature, create wood block print, influenced Korea, Japan and Vietnam resulting in signification, @ 1st spread Buddhism but then Neo-Confucianism - 960- 1276: Song Dynasty, continues Tang achievements, creates gunpowder, moveable type, compass and paper -1271-1364: Yuan Dynasty, ethnically Mongol b/c of invasions - 1368- 1644: Ming Dynasty creates Grand Canal, Forbidden City rebuilds Great Wall falls partly b/c of inflation due to trade w/ Spain through the Philippines and Single Whip Tax - 1405-1433: Zheng He’s voyages on Chinese Junks he was a Muslim eunuch - 1666- 1911: Qing Dynasty, ethnically Manchu falls after Sun Yat-sen’s rebellion Problems of Late Qing Dynasty - Gov is too traditional/ conservative and doesn’t reform -Foot binding isn’t useful but traditional, Confucian exams aren’t relevant anymore - Imperialists have power (unequal treaty, extraterritoriality, spheres of influence) - Not Industrialized - Writing is complicated (illiteracy) - Over pop. - After the Chinese Civil War between the Communists and KMT (1949) Communist win - Mao tries to fix these problems - Fixes industrialization w/ Great Leap Forward which hurts people (famine) but is a military success, simplifies language (only helps some), no foot binding, kicks out foreign powers - They aren’t very effective so he attempts to have the country modernize w/o having the country become western - He stages the Cultural Revolution - Why? To create a new Chinese culture, to limit western influence and to solidify Mao’s power - He gets rid of the old - Has the Red Guard (younger people often students) burn and denounce Confucian and Buddhist artifacts, these books are replaced by Mao’s Little Red Book which was a bunch of quotations, largest circulated book in 20th Century and Cult of Personality of the Great Leader (devoted to him), the western educated people were sent to work as peasants, Mao also claims that his rivals were capitalists and gets them killed - This is taken care of the Gang of 4 (Mao’s wife and 3 associates of hers) - Other activities of the Gang of Four and Red Guard include denouncing older people and those that were supposed to be respected under Confucianism like leaders, teachers, parents often held them in the “Jet Plane” position and criticized them - Zhou Enlai was a diplomatic member of the Communist Party and although was more moderate than Mao was safe from the purges b/c of this, he also helped fix the economy 'Cambodia and Pol Pot- 3/13/10' Rulers of 3rd World Countries during the Cold War - There is more… Effects of the Cultural Revolution (China) : - Weakens Confucian ideals and changes the roles of women to a certain extent but is largely ineffective : - Country is disrupted for 10 yrs. w/ no schools; professionals are forced to do peasant labor : - Red Guard groups clashed :: - Lin Bao and Mao had to use the army to stop them : - Ended when Mao died : - The Gang of 4 were arrested (sentence to death but only jailed) : - Many of those who suffered under the Revolution got power : - However, it spread internationally to places like Cambodia Facts about Cambodia : - Mekong River passes through it : - Mainly Buddhist w/ small Hindu minority (Ex. Angkor Wat, a Hindu temple) : - Part of Indo-China Cambodia and Communism : - Why did it spread? :: - Mao was influential, communism became popular, and the Ho Chi Minh Trail goes through it, also U.S. bombed Cambodia and Laos to attack the trail (capitalism and the west looks bad), there was poverty b/c of French colonialism : - Leader was P'ol Pot' (aka Brother #1) :: - His followers were often young, uneducated and desperate b/c of poverty and the young are more easily controlled :: - He had a guerilla force called Khmer Rouge (Khmer is the name of the dominant ethnic group, rouge is French for red= communist) :: - When he is successful he starts the calendar from day 1, year 0 (as in the French Revolution) :: - Seized the capital Phnom Penh and destroyed it, b/c cities are “bourgeoisie” and he wanted a peasant society ::: - Probably to get rid of intellectuals :: - Also sent ppl to “re-education camps” which are really labor camps (ppl are virtually slaves) :: - In the '''The Killing Fields '''the dead are buried, 200,000 killed, ~ 2 mil die b/c of famine and sickness :: - Also purged the western “curse” :: - Really destroyed anything western or possibly bourgeoisie like cars : - The Vietnamese Communist took him out of power, he fled to fight in the jungle and dies in 1997 : - U.S. supported him b/c they were fighting Vietnam, also opens relations to China to stop them from helping Vietnam :: - U.S. also earlier claimed that S. Vietnam needed help vs. the N b/c of the Gulf of Tonkin incident where U.S. ships were damaged in this gulf Category:AP World Category:AP Global Category:World Category:Global Category:Unit 6 Category:The Global Cold War